Indefference Is The Key
by blackraven1412BR
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are new student in alice academy... Miakn Like to wear guys clothes so every one thinks she's a he... natsume then started having feelings for her but holds himself.... OOC MxN HxR... please review
1. Chapter 1 THE NEW STUDENTS

**Part 1 - The New Students  
**  
"Lighten up, Mikan," Hotaru sighed with a smiled.

"New school could be a good change for us." The girl grinned at her. Mikan yawned,

"Sure, having to wake up at this godforsaken hour is SO much fun," she said trudging down the steps of the dorm building.

"You might get used to it, but for me," She stretched,

"I'll just ditch." She said under her breath. She glanced down at her uniform seeing a guy's uniform instead of the normal school-girl uniform. Hotaru wore school-girl uniform.

"Hey," Mikan started as they began their walk to school. Hotaru turned to her with a raised eyebrow questioning; Hotaru turned to her and smiled lightly,

"Why the hell do we need to start being a goody-too-shoe? I'm sort of used to kicking ass that I don't know if I could break the habit of fighting anymore." Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows,

"Mikan" she grumbled,

"If you make trouble . . ."

"Yeah, YOU will beat the crap out of me," Mikan shook her head.

"Come on Taru, if you promise me not to go psychopath, then I won't cause any fight, unless..." Mikan smiled with a strange look in her eyes,

"They start the fight." Hotaru clenched her fist,

"No!" Mikan practically jumped at her tone of voice. It was so demanding.

"Mikan, I don't want you to cause trouble, it's enough at the other school." She said softly.

"Sure, I'll do it for you, just as long as you don't start to go crazy, I'm fine." Hotaru sighed a relief. Knowing Mikan, it's a fifty percent chance that she'll stay OUT of trouble.

"Hey, look." Hotaru looked up and smiled. As Mikan grasped the falling cherry blossom, she spoke,

"We never have this sort of things at our old neighborhood." She whispered. Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"Look, we're here." Hotaru pointed. As Mikan looked up, she was amazed at the school. A grin came to her lips,

"Cool." Mikan had to bite her lips from jumping up and down like a kid seeing the huge white building. Hotaru was equally amazed at the place. The two had never in their life seen such a place. Everything seems too neat as a normal school should be.

"There's no calligraphy or anything." Said Hotaru

"I can't believe a school like this is so perfectly," she paused looking for the right word to say,

"Untainted." Mikan nodded as they entered the building.

"I can't believe we get to go to a school like this." She was so excited that she couldn't keep the glistening from her honey kiss eyes. Even though Hotaru was equally excited, she didn't smile. Her violet eyes were the only source that told she was enjoying this.

"I can't wait," Hotaru said calmly as if she wasn't excited. Mikan was the only one that could tell behind her calm exterior of her emotion. It's like a twin connection. As they reached the office, she dragged Hotaru in. They both stopped in their tracks as they reached the office,

"No way . . ." Whispered Hotaru as she stared with wide eyes at the place. It was neatly organized, and students were in here also helping. It was amazing that she couldn't describe it.

"Ah, welcome you two," A warm deep voice spoke. They looked to the side to see a man in his fortys' or so.

"You must be the new students, am I correct?" They nodded. He smiled at them and stepped towards them.

"Please to meet you" He shook hands with the calmer Hotaru, and then the nervous Mikan.

"So, young man, I'm supposing your Mikan?" He raised an eyebrow inquiry.

"Mikan's not-" Hotaru was cut off by the shaking of head of Mikan.

"Yup, that's me sir," Mikan smiled. He looked towards Hotaru

"And you are Hotaru." Hotaru nodded with seriousness in her eyes,

"Yes sir that is me." The man smiled roughly and nodded his head,

"Welcome to Alice Academy, I take it you both won't ruin it." They narrowed their eyes at him. Mikan clenched her fist ready to strike him, but Hotaru took a hold of her hand which relaxed Mikan somewhat.

"I assure you, we won't possible RUIN this precious place," Hotaru looked darkly at the man,

"If people here leave us alone." Her tone was getting dangerous. Hotaru bit her tongue from insulting the huge dude in front of them.

"SO if you don't mind," she bit out through clenched teeth,

"Could you hand us out schedule?" Mikan glanced nervously at Hotaru who by now regained her sense.

"Remember well, I am the principle, Mr. Anshiko." He said as he handed them each a schedule. Hotaru and Mikan turned away from the man as they went out of the office. When they started to walk through the hall, Mikan punched the wall, careful not to break it.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" She asked angrily. She looked over to Hotaru and saw her looking down.

"You don't go berserk on me now okay Hotaru?"

"I-I won't." Hotaru looked up with a grin,

"I won't. Not now, not ever." Hotaru sighed. As Hotaru and Mikan started to head up the stairs to find their classes, they couldn't help to notice a lot of stares and hear words such as,

_"Woah." _

"He's cute. But not as cute as Natsume."

"She's hot, maybe even better than Sumire."

"He looks so cute with long hair in a ponytail."

"Look at his eyes so mesmerizing."

"She's so beautiful."

"I don't think I've ever seen a perfect body as hers'." 

_"He may be a short, but I bet his body is hot."  
_  
Mikan and Hotaru pace quickens when they feel the stares and hear the giggles. As they reached the corner, they stopped abruptly. Every person's eyes were on them.

"Okay, what the hell's up with this school?" Asked Mikan to Hotaru as they walked pass everyone. Hotaru kept her head low as she led the way to the stairs

"Let's try to ignore them," she whispered back. As Hotaru about to turn the corner, she slammed right into a body, making her lose her balance and fall. Unfortunately, Mikan endured the pain of the ground as Hotaru landed on top of her and Mikan's back hitting the floor.

"Watch where you're going, you fuckin' asshole!" Hotaru looked up surprised at the curse word directed to her. Hotaru couldn't help but glare at him. Mikan pushed Hotaru up away from her, making the boy's eyes land on her,

"So you're the wise guy eh? To freakin' bump into me like that." After dusting herself off, Mikan turned towards the dude that accused her

"What the hell! You're the one that came out of nowhere and bumped into us!" She yelled.

"And you have the gale to say I'M the one who BUMPED into you?" He looked surprise at the boy. No one in has ever spoken to him like that in this school.

"Are you accusing I'm blind pretty boy?" He asked, shoulder's tense. Mikan didn't back down as she smirked

"That's what I'm saying Blue-eyed freak." She bit out. Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the arms that was ready to hit Mikan. Mikan ducked from him, as he ducked from her low kick. Before each of them could punch each other in the face, Hotaru walked in the middle, and caught their fist in her hand. They both blinked in surprise. Instead of yelling at the boy for trying to hurt Mikan, she bowed low to the waist,

"I'm sorry about he-" she cut herself off from the look of Mikan

"His rude behavior." She smiled kindly, but forcefully at him. The boy on the other hand just stared at her as she spoke.

'So...Beautiful...' He shook his head as they walked passed him. Before the girl left, he grabbed on to her wrist.

"Uh...Uh..." he seems to be speechless as she stared at him with a calm smiled.

"Hey! Let go, stupid." He came out of his daze from the boy behind the girl.

"What? Trying to hit on her now?" He was flushed in the face.

"N-No stupid!" He let go of her wrist,

"Feh, name's Ruka Nogi." Hotaru raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. A smiled suddenly came to her lips.

"My name is Hotaru Imai." She reached her right hand towards him. He grasped her hand with his right one and they shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nogi." she referred to his last name. He nodded slowly.

"Same to you Imai." Mikan watched the whole interaction with curiosity,

'Eh? Why'd she making friends with him?'

"This is my best friend." Ruka glanced over Hotaru shoulders to see her best friend.

"Mikan Sakura."

"The pretty boy is your best friend?" He asked. Mikan glared at Ruka.

"So what if I am dummy?" She asked,

"At least I don't look like a gay."

"What?!" Ruka asked enraged,

"Mikan." Mikan shut her mouth then, but grumbled a curse word under her breath directed towards Ruka. Hotaru shook her head as she turned back to Ruka

"We're new here, if you don't mind," she paused as she took out her schedule,

"Mind showing us we're our class is?" She asked calmly.

"Sure-"

"Ruka." The three turned towards the new figure. Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2 SO BEAUTIFUL

**Part 2 – So Beautiful**

"Oi, Natsume!" Ruka waved. 

"What's up?" Mikan sighed as she turned to a classroom. Blinking in surprise, she took out her schedule, 

"Hey this is my class! Class A, room P-101 - English honors, Mr. Narumi." She exclaimed surprising the other three. Natsume raised an eyebrow at the "boy". He doesn't seem so intelligent. Shaking his head, he turned to his Best friend. He looked over to the girl behind Natsume to only raise an eyebrow. 

"This is Hotaru Imai and that pretty boy there is Mikan Sakura." Natsume gave them each a ghost of a smile, 

"And this is my best friend Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru smiled gently and bowed in respect, 

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga." She said politely. He nodded as a gesture of feeling the same. He looked over Hotaru to see if the boy will do the same, but Natsume found him gone.

"Hey Hotaru!" Suddenly, the door to Mr. Narumi's door slid open. 

"Come on, I want you to meet someone!" Mikan had her head stuck out waving vigorously at Hotaru 

_He sounds more like a girl than a guy_ noted Natsume.

"Mikan! Don't be so rude!" Hotaru said, then smiled apologetically to the boy's 

"Sorry about HIS behavior." Hotaru was then dragged inside of the classroom followed by Ruka. Out of curiosity, Natsume went in along with them. Mikan was introducing Hotaru to another girl he know as Misaki Harada. She is the Doppelganger. So it isn't a surprise that he know her. He was behind his best friend as he watched the interaction between the two. 

'He seems to really be sociable.' Natsume turned around and was ready to go, but stopped in his tracks once he made eye contact with olive green eyes.

"Natsume!" It was Sumire. He watched boredly as she came waltzing towards him swinging her hips, batting her eyelashes, and trying to fake an innocent smile with her whine red lips. He could tell how much make-up she placed on herself, and her uniform was shorter than any other female of this school. His expression was cool as she wrapped her arms around his right arm. 

"I've been searching for you..." She whispered in his ears.

"Woah, talk about harassing..." He heard Mikan. Sumire seems to take that offensively. When she turned around to face that 'girl' who had spoke, her frown became a huge grin. 

"Oh! Are you new here?" She asked as she unclasped her arms around Natsume and walked over to Mikan. He turned around and smirked at the sight. Actually, he was holding in his laughter. Mikan was on the table with a tennis in her hand ready to throw it at Sumire as he said, 

"I'm warning you, come close to me and pay the price."

"Aw, I get it now," Sumire smirked 

"Your the shy type aren't you. What's your name anyways?"

"Leave him alone Sumire" Said Misaki defending Mikan.

"Go bother your precious Natsume over there or something." Natsume turned around quickly and hurried out of the room before Sumire could get to him. Hotaru smiled in amusement. They really can't see through her best friend. She wasn't sure what Mikan was trying to do, but people seems to really be fooled that she is a he. Sumire doesn't seem as nice as she looks with the way she's trying to harass her best friend like that. It doesn't seem proper to Hotaru that a girl should act that way at all. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Ruka. 

"Hey, let me tour you around the school we don't have any class in the first period because the teachers are having a meeting?" He whispered. Blinking in surprise, she turned back to Mikan, who just left the classroom with Sumire trailing behind, 

"Um..." She trailed off, 

"I guess we have no other choice," Hotaru turned back to Ruka with an uncertain smile, 

"Ne?"

"If we have the same lunch, I'll see you around alright Hotaru? Tell that to Mikan too." Misaki said as she turned back to the pile of papers. Hotaru nodded as she left with Ruka. Natsume sat in his usual seat on the upper part of the desk. This is his third period Advance Alice History. It is one of the advance classes in this high school. Only the top knowledge student are allowed to take this class. This class have a mixture of senior, a few juniors, a couple of sophomores, and around three freshmen. Placing his folder and textbook on his desk, he watched as students piled into class taking their seats. He's always sitting alone in classes; they seem to be afraid of him. Natsume really don't know why, it's either because of his fire Alice, or the reason he always hides his emotions. He raised his eyebrow in surprise when he saw Mikan came in the room. Mikan looked around as if to find a place to sit, but when she looked at Natsume, she waved and went over to him. Natsume didn't seem to faze when she dropped his folder next to his. 

"Hiya there Hyuuga."

"I'm truly surprised you have this class Sakura." He was true to his words when he said he was surprised, 

"There's only a few who is selected to be part of this class." Mikan sat down and turned to Natsume

"Hey, it doesn't seem THAT hard." He smiled up at Natsume

"Besides, I like history." That was when the teacher decided to turn around, 

"I want to discuss with you about some people in this classroom." He paused as he scanned the classroom through his glasses. 

"Almost seventy five percent of you are failing this class, and I'm not going to say who but..." There was some students with their head low and some groaning under their breaths, 

"If you don't raise your grade up from a C to B or an A, then you will not get credit for this semester." Mikan raised her hand. When the teacher looked over to her, Mikan dropped her hand and stood up. 

"What if some people here is new?" she asked with a frown.

"Ah, and I'm suppose you are?" The teacher asked with one eyebrow raised. Mikan grinned and reply, 

"Precisely." The teacher picked up his role call and scanned through the list of names of students. As he looked up, his eyes widen a bit, 

"Mr. Sakura?" He inquired.

"Yup, that's me sir." she replied.

"Ah, I see, I'll review you after school each day on what we've been studying for the past quarter. We are just starting this quarter and we'll be studying about the legendary Alices" He told her, 

"Is there any problem with that Sakura?" Mikan shook her head, 

"Not a problem Mr. Jinno."

"Good, you may take your seat now." He turned to the clock, 

"My, I must've lost track of time. For the ten minutes of class time, I would like you to read your text book on page four hundred and five. Your homework assignment is to read the chapter and we'll discuss in class tomorrow." Mr. Jinno turned to Mikan. 

"Sakura, please ask your seatmate to share his book with you." Mikan turned to Natsume and smile with furrowed eyebrows, 

"Uh...IF you don't mind-"

"Whatever." He slid his book in front of her, 

"I've already read the chapter last night, and I'm guessing you don't have your ID card yet, so you can borrow the book."

"Thanks Hyuuga, you don't seem as mean as you look." she took the book and before Mikan could read the book, the bell rung. Everyone gathered their stuff and left the classroom. Natsume stood up and took his binder and left in a quick pace. 

"Hey wait!" He stopped and turned around to see the Mikan catching up to him.

"What is it?" He snapped with narrowed eyes.

"Y-ya just left your notebook is all." Mikan slowly handed him the one-inch white folder. He snatched it from her and quickly walked away through the stairs. Mikan stood there rather bewildered. 

'His personality just changed.' She furrowed her eyebrows as she started to walk down the stairs after he was out of sight. Shaking her head, she went out of the building to only be pushed back in by Natsume.

"Hey! What gives!"

"Urasai." She shut her mouth at that demanding tone.

"Natsume-sama!" Her eyes widen at how many girls were heading their way. She suddenly found herself being dragged inside a closet or custodian office. The door shut behind Natsume as they heard footsteps echoed out. Natsume grumbled a bit agitated, 

"Damn fan girls." He turned to Mikan, his ruby orbs narrowed to slits. She just stared in his eyes with confusion written in her honey orbs, 

"What did I do?" She asked blinking. Natsume closed his eyes and turned away from her, 

"It's nothing, if you want to escape from Sumire, I suggest you run or hide." He said opening the door and walking out, Mikan followed 

"Eh?" She was really confused now, 

"What do you-" before she could finish, he was gone already. 

'He's a bit strange.'

"Oh! Your so cute!" Her eyes widen as she turned around. She sighed a relief that it wasn't Sumire. It was another girl with short blonde hair, green eyes, red lips, and her uniform was just like Sumire. 

"Your hair is so beautiful." Mikan nervously rubbed the back of her hair, 

"Thank you." She smiled.

"What's your name? I never seen you here before. How did you come to look so cute? How did you get your hair to be soft? Do you have a girlfriend?" The girl was holding tightly to her arm asking her questions she barely hears, 

"My name's Yura Nomi, what's yours?"

"Hey, leave him alone! He's mine!" Mikan turned, and then tensed once she saw Sumire. Biting her lips, she silently slid out her arms from Yura and ease away from the two girls.

'Maybe I should dress like a normal female student,' as she thought more of it, she shook her head, 

'Nah...Too...revealing.' She thought a bit disgusted, 

'How'd Hotaru manage, I have no clue.'

"Hey pretty boy!" She turned to the side with a glare. It was that Ruka Hotaru made friends with. 

'Maybe he knows where Hotaru is?'

"Where's Hotaru?" Mikan closed her eyes a bit disappointed, 

"I was about to ask you the same question." She dropping her shoulders. Ruka shook his head, 

"This sucks then" He turned away grumbling. She sighed to herself as she turned the other way. Early lunch was too early, this is actually breakfast to her at ten thirty in the morning! Mikan look down as she walked around the building. It was so big! Her eyes widen at the scenery. Rows and rows of cherry blossom trees were aligned along the road-like area. As she made her walk, Mikan couldn't help but feel calm around here. She breathed in the area, closing her eyes as she through the road with her folder and textbook under her arm. 

'This place is great!' She thought with a smile. Mikan ran until she couldn't run any longer, almost the middle of the rows of trees. Setting her folder and textbook down on the ground, she leaned on the tree, propped her right knee up, and watched the falling petal of the tree. Her eyes slowly closed as she feel the wind pick up and hit her face. A smile grazed her lips as her breathing became a rhythmical pattern. He yawned tiredly as he walked around the usual place. This was one of the place no one would ever look. Natsume always like the feel of being in a forest, in a quiet forest. This place is one of the place that is like this.

'No fan girls, no work, and certainly no Persona.' Natsume stopped short once he heard a small noise. Looking to the side, he saw someone's arm drop to the ground and head tilt to the side in a sleep-like manner. With curiosity, Natsume walked towards the person. As he reached the person, he was surprise, yet again. It was Mikan.

'He seems odd.' As Natsume leaned in closer, he studied Mikan's face. 

'He looks so calm.' A smile on her face, her eyebrows straight aligned, his lips were a normal shade of pale, soft creamy-like skin. As Natsume leaned in closer, he couldn't help but find Mikan more of the female-look. As he placed his hand on the tree. Natsume's eyes widen incredibly. He caught himself as he quickly composed himself into a standing position. Feeling the heat rush to his face, he gulped. As he glanced back down at Mikan, he closed his eyes. 

'He does look cute.' He had to bite his tongue at that thought. 

'Stupid, I'm a guy.'

"Hyuuga?" Natsume looked down and froze. That was his mistake.

'His eyes are so beautiful...'


End file.
